Mischief
by Asper Whitlock
Summary: Everyday is what could Edward get himself into next and how could Jasper get him out of it.
1. The Beginning

**A story that I thought would be fun. This is fun to write. **

**Edward is like an Alice and Jasper is almost like he is in the movie.**

**Review, tell me what you think.**

* * *

I signed as I relaxed further into the black couch cushions, my tense muscles fully rejoicing at the opportunity to rest and I closed my eyes and relished into the quiet Saturday.

Edward was in the bedroom, sleeping his ass off. I had made sure not to wake him before he would start filling my ear on all the things he wanted to do today. Work was weighing on me but nothing would stop me from complying to his wishes if he pushed the right buttons. He was the only one who knew those buttons, he was the only one I ever let close enough to me. I would protect him with my life.

Remembering the sight of his light sores and his small naked body enfolding into the brown sheets. He looked adorable, it took a lot not to lean down and kiss him, in the fear of being dragged around aimlessly doing nothing but wounded up to be loads of fun.

Like when Alice, him, and I were rejected to get a ride in the bus because of the snotty bus driver not wanting gays on his bus. He threatened to hurt Edward if he didn't get off the bus. I was trying to avoid trouble but Edward stubbornness and quick tongue made the driver follow us off the bus and shove him. Edward had hit his head on the brick wall behind him, and a fury anger went threw me when he had. So I ended up kicking the drivers ass, and it ended up to be very entertaining.

Maybe I should wake him up. But I felt so comfortable. He should be up any minute now-

"Fuck I'm cold." I heard Edward's voice and he ended up laying on top of me, not like I minded. I covered him with the blanket. "What are we going to do today?" He asked, his green eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Can we just relax this Saturday?" I asked. He gave me a look, "Damn Jazz, when did you start speaking a sentence." He chuckled. I felt my face heat up and I placed the blanket over my face.

"No I love your southern drawl, why don't you speak to me more often."  
He uncovered my mouth and he kissed me. The blanket fell from my eyes and I ran my hands along his bare back, ending at his hair, pulling him closer. Our tongues fought for dominance and he entangled his hands in my blonde curls, thrusting hips into mine. Maybe this could turn into other pleasurable activities.

Edward pulled away and smirked at my hardness beneath him. "Sorry Jazz, no sex in the morning." He signed. "What?" I raised an eyebrow completely bewildered.

The troll laughed at my reaction and that's when the phone started to ring. He went to pick it up but I grabbed his legs and pulled him back onto my stomach. "Let it ring." I purred but Edward just couldn't pass up the opportunity of doing something stupid.

He slapped my chest and jumped off me running to the phone. "Hello? Oh Hey Em!" He giddied. Edward loved his big brother, who was an troublemaker like him, accept no one would want to pick a fight with him if they were in their right mind.

"No Em your lying." He whimpered, my ears picked up on his tone. "One-republic is not doing a concert in Chicago and I did not buy tickets." He panted and I rolled my eyes at the problem. "Ouuu I'm listening." Oh shit, him and Emmett have a plan.

"No problem... double date? Fuck yea. I'll see you there at 4." Edward had a evil tone to his voice.

"Jazz were going to the one republic concert with Rose and Emmett." Edward smiled when he reached me by the couch. I placed my arm over my face, "And how Edward? We didn't buy tickets." I groaned. "We're going to sneak in, and we're going to see them backstage. The whole package deal for free." He signed in glee.

"No Edward, no." I shook my head. He would marry the lead singer if he wanted to, something I wouldn't let happen. "We'll get to have a free ride to jail." I continued my rant. "No we're going to get their autograph, that's what we'll get." He totally missed the word jail and breaking he law and the fact that these people were famous probably had really snobby rich lawyers in hand. We're going to rot in prison.

"That's it our life is over." I groaned. "No Jazz it's just the beginning." He pecked me on the lips and frolicked into the bedroom.

"You know I changed my mind about the sex, I'm excited." He said seductively. My cock hardened at the word excited and I sprinted toward a laughing Edward in the bedroom.


	2. Disappointed?

"Explain this to me again?" I muttered as Edward practically cried his eyes out on my lap. "One Republic is not doing the concert tonight." He sobbed. "They are sick with meningitis!" He continued.

"Well I heard it was spreading." I shrugged. "How can you act like its nothing!" He fumed. "You should be in a sobbing mess like me!" He sobbed even harder.

"Well..." I gave my best at not laughing, trying not to hurt his feelings anymore then his heart was broken. "Darlin'...what could I do to make it better?" I placed his arms around my chest instead of clutching my stomach and wrapped my arms around his small frame.

"Nothing can cheer me up." He pouted, his bronze hair tickling under the side of my chin. "We can go to the new dance club that opened two months ago. On Herman." I suggested.

"Nah, the gangs must have torn up the place by now. Small clubs don't last long, especially gay clubs." He signed and wiped his eyes with his palm.

I almost cringed at the word gangs, I wanted to get us both out of this neighborhood. There was too much crime around these parts nowadays. But I didn't have the right cash. I didn't want Edward to one day fear our relationship, afraid of getting hurt or worse.

"It would have been nice to rub it in those bastards faces." He chuckled.

Or maybe not.

"Well what could Major Whitlock do to become of service?" I rubbed his back, the feeling of his bare skin, goosebumps rose over the skin I brushed over.

"I really want to bite something." He purred. He pulled back to meet my eyes. Vivid Green crashed against dull brown. "Hard." His red lips tweaked to the side.

"Anything for my darlin'" I whimpered as he practically jumped on me, his lips at my neck. He nipped and the feeling of his teeth gnawing on my neck, so close to my throat.

"More." I begged as I tried to bring him closer to my chest, to my body. He fit so perfectly that I grew hard through my sleep pants. "My pleasure." He breathed as I felt almost as if I was on fire. I felt as if I could die right there on the spot, but I wouldn't have minded.

I would have died a wonderful death.

The front door bursted open into our tiny little apartment, making Edward squeal. "Emmett!" We both shouted at the big block with blood shot eyes and tissues in his abnormal muscular arms. "It's terrible." Emmett sniffed. Rosalie looked annoyed at Emmett's behavior as she closed the door behind her.

"A grown 6'4 man like you Emmett, is crying." Rosalie signed. "But Rose its heart breaking!" He snapped. She rolled her eyes, "Yes it's heartbreaking that one republic got a little cold and couldn't perform tonight." She faked pouted and rubbed his shoulders.

"Its mengigis Rose!" Emmett shot back, taking a sit on the couch. "Mengigis?" She scoffed. "Emmett it's meningitis." Rosalie took a sit right next to his side. "I don't care!" He sobbed.

Me and Edward looked at each other, as if we didn't believe this was happening.

The door bursted open again, this time it was Alice and Garrett who came through the door. "Ah it's almost 5, we should be heading to the concert by now." She whined. Garrett looked really confused.

"Alice you were never invited!" Edward snapped. "Exactly, my feelings are hurt." Alice mocked sadness, and Garrett still held a confused face while he stepped in and closed the door.

"Out...you guys were about to do the freaky, weren't you?" Alice giggled as everyone stared at us. Blush ran threw my cheeks, and realized my hard on was sticking out through my sweats. Everyone in the room except Edward bursted out into laughter. "Jazz?" He asked, but I pushed him away from my chest and walked in to the bedroom. "Jasper!" Edward called out as I shut the door to our bedroom.

I got under the blankets of the bed and closed my eyes. Drifting into the sound of the bickering outside.

"We didn't mean to make fun." Alice sounded guilty. "I know you all didn't. Why don't you guys get some pizza, snacks, a couple of movies. So at least your time here wasn't a total waste." Edward responded. "Will he be alright?" Emmett asked. "Yeah... He'll be fine when you guys come back."

After everyone talked a bit more and announced they would leave, the door slammed closed. The bedroom door opened and Edward came slipping though. "You take everything too seriously." He mumbled into my neck as kissed along my jugular.

I stayed completely silent. "Now your quiet?" He removed the blanket off my side, revealing my bare chest, my left arm, I was exposed.

He pushed the blanket lower, revealing my pants. That's what came next also.

"Beautiful."  
-

I kissed Edward soundly as he changed. "Now your better right?" He asked.

"Wonderful." I smirked.

"Well then lucky you because I'm still sad." He pouted and threw on his long sleeved shirt over his head. "We're going to watch a movie." I engulfed him from behind.

"I know but I just want to see them one time." Edward signed. "Wait." From the front view of the mirror, Edward had a mischief look on his face.

"Maybe we can, Jazz." He removed my arms from around his waist and opened the door, walking toward the living room.

"What are you thinking?" I asked cautiously as he made his way toward the computer.

"Where are they staying, Jazz?"

"I don't know."

"Pizza and movie is here!" Emmett's loud booming voice echoed.

"Emmett ! where in Chicago is One republic staying at?" Edward demanded.

"The Palmer House Hilton, why?" He shrugged. Everyone but Edward gave Emmett a look of confusion.

That didn't sound stalkerish at all.

"We'll that's where we're going." Edward smacked his hands together.

"That place must be pack with security." Garrett rolled his eyes at Edwards determination.

"Please, you're talking to a Cullen, and a Cullen will always get his way." Edward gleamed.

"You almost got us sent to prison last time you wanted something to go your way, poor Emmett had to go to jail for 2 days saying that he was a cross dresser from South Africa." I complained.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." He smiled and the rest seemed almost happy.

Edward and a plan?

Oh shit, this will not end well.


End file.
